dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zentatsu
Zennyo Ryuuou(善如龍王; '''Zennyo Ryūō'); also known as '''Zentatsu(善達; Zentatsu)'', is a Rain dragon-God and the youngest child of Watatsumi, being Toyotama-hime's younger brother and the prince of the Dragon Palace Castle, being one of the antagonists and Ichijou's personal nemesis in the volume 12 Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A very strong dragon deity, he's considered Watatsumi's greatest hitman and won't stop at nothing to get his sister married. Appearance Zentatsu is a fairly tall, slim yet muscular young man of dark skin, sharp golden eyes just like his sister's and rebellious, spiky black hair, which gives him a bad-boy aura around himself. Just like the other citizens of the Dragon Palace, he wears traditional japanese gartments such as kimonos and hakamas. which are noted by Kurama to be always wet and translucid due to his naturally moist skin. Due to the training under his father, Zentatsu has several scars running across his body under his wears, being the most notorious one a cross-shaped one on his back. When in dragon-human hybrid form, Zentatsu's hair becomes shorter yet spikier, his skin shines brighter and facial markings appear on him. Personality Considered to be a miniature clone of his father, Zentatsu is over-the-top, exagerated and extremely impulsive, liking to announce his presence by shouting and laughing on top of his lungs just like his father, and possessing a massive ego regarding his position as both Dragon Palace's second-in-command and Watatsumi's son, his behavior being also larger-than-life and loudmouthed, as he claims nothing shall faze his good-humoured, funny persona. Just like his father, he speaks in a hoarse Hiroshima dialect, which stereotypically despicts the tune of an Yakuza member, calling himself the '''Underboss of the Dragon Palace(竜宮城の任侠; Ryūgūjō no ninkyō). However, he lacks the maturity of his father, behaving more of an hormonal teenager than anything else, always chasing after the end of a skirt, which makes him very vulnerable to counter attacks and very easy to both entertain and bargain with as long as there is a beautiful girl nearby, however, he seems to have a preference over human females, as he says devil females 'stinks of choachal and fumes'. However, just like his father, Zentatsu's arrogance makes him be extremely hellbend on things such as honour, respect and accommodation: While he'll jump at any opportunity to flirt with beautiful women, he'll stop himself if said woman possesses some kind of authority that might be useful for him and his family, such as Nemesis Gremory's. His confidence on his own strength and his family's makes him also very noble regarding conflict, as things such as cowardice and chantage will rapidly put him in a foul mood, as seen when he killed one of his own men because he used one of Berolina's Evil Pieces as a shield and asked for Ichijou to lose their duel, even though himself was getting the lower hand. He always tries to fall on his back facing his opponent out of respect, and says that he isn't afraid of death nor pain, shown when he backed a cut from Ix heads on with a smirk when dodging wasn't avaleable. He also deeply loves his father and sister on a deep level, and his tries to grow the fame as a good leader just to burst his own ego. Just like any dragon, he loves bananas, having a preference for banana flambé with ice-cream. History Zennyo Ryuuou, also known as Zentatsu, is the second child of Watatsumi and Toyotama-hime's younger brother. Because he was born with a defect on his tide-ebbing jewel, which fragments of said jewel are instead spread all over his body instead of the core of it, he was given instead the position of a rain deity. Loved by his father, sister and servants regardlessly, he reached his position as second-in-command by his own hands, and became Watatsumi's strongest member, considered the ultimate hitman. Because of his deficiency, he couldn't be chosen to marry another deity, so instead he pushes his sister to get marry instead so that the strength of the Dragon Palace could grow. He's the one who kidnapped Ichijou and kick the plot for Volume 11. Powers & Abilities Immense strength -''' For being both a deity and a dragon, Zentatsu has an innate power which is several times above a regular citizen of the water palace, which are considered already super-human due to the underwater pressure and darkness, which combined with his training, made his achieve a level of strength above of a regular high-class devil. He can wrestle with a Scale Mail armor in his regular form and even subjudge the likes of Berolina and Kurama at the same time with sheer strength alone. His dragon/human hybrid form enhances his strength even more, making be able to stand a Jaken -powered Liu Bei for a few minutes. 'Master Martial Artist '- Training under his father and sister at a young age, Zentatsu possesses a formidable amount of combat savviness, being that he possesses extremely sharp senses and certain mastery over a few martial artists. Just like his father, he's a master sumo-wrestler, and every step he takes during a match can be considered louder than thunder. 'Dragonification -' Just like his sister and father, Zentatsu has the power to change his appearance between a handsome human male and a massive grey-coloured eastern dragon. However, he also seems to be able to mix both appearances and create a hybrid form which is almost as powerful as his dragon form while maintaining his human-sized shape. ''' Meteor Shower - '''Just like any dragon, he also has the ability to produce and breathe fire from his body. In his case, he can create a massive ball of blue flames that explode and turn itself into several, smaller versions of itself, that explode on physical contact just like his sister's. 'Water Control -' Being a water-based deity and carrying within his body a '''Tide-ebbing jewel, Zentatsu has the power to control bodies of water. However, due to a defect, he's uncapable of controlling large quantities of water like his sister or father due to the fact his Tide-ebbing jewel was broken and spread all over his body, making him incapable of such. However, because of that same fact, he's able to control and manipulate his own physical form to take a form similar to water, as seen that he can turn his body liquid and become intangible to normal physical attacks. He's also capable of controlling parts of his body outside his core, as seen he's able to turn his hands into puddles and then punch enemies at the distance, making him a unprediatable, dinamic and formidable foe, also the reason why he was given the title of a Rain God(雨神; ameshin). * Kosame(小雨; lit. "fair rain"): A stealth-technique, Zentatsu turns his body into liquid or mist to sneak into places and get his opponents by surprise. While very useful, he notes that his liquid mass must remain constant, as any form of spreading will harm him. It is also very useful to sneak on bathing girls undetected. *'Kirisame'(霧雨; lit. "Drizzle"): Zentatsu turns parts of his body into water so he becomes intangible to physical attacks. However, he must be aware of the attacks so he can liquify himself, as sneak attacks or multiple hits at different directions will lower his time for response, and therefore harm him. *'Murasame'(村雨; lit. "Autumn rain"): A battle-oriented technique, Zentatsu has the ability to liquify or turn his arm into mist, making the humidity in the air to greatly increase. Once the place is filled with mist or surrounded by water, he can grow arms and legs from the water and control them at will, being able to create a barrage or attacks from any given direction, practically overwhelming his foes due to the sheer number of attacks and directions such technique allows him to reach. Said arms and legs can also liquify themselves back to avoid further damage, and only by making Zentatsu lose focus he can stop. This technique is a reference to Murasame , which a form of rain that pours hard, then softly. Trivia *Appearance and images based on Genshiro Ryuuga from the Ms. Yuuna's of the Yuragi Inn series. *Zentatsu womanizer tendencies is actually a reference to an alternative reading of his name: As it can be also be read as "善女龍王", which means "Good-looking/virtuous woman dragon king". *All of the names of his techniques are puns, as "Rain"(雨) and "shark"(鮫) can both read as "same". Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Dragons